Peacekeeper Units
The Elite division of enhanced soldiers, known as Peacekeeper Units, was a top-secret elite branch of the Nirusian military (now public), and the first ever completed project from Group: C.O.M.E. The group's former member, Verra Dusk, currently heads the division with her general, Jenna Alec. It is the only known military branch on Draenor to consist entirely of female personel. Early developing In the late 1990s, scientists working under the Nirusian government known as Group:C.O.M.E had failed yet another experiment to enhance soldiers. Almost cutting funds to the project, head developer Gerald Orion requested one last donation for a final test of a newly created suit and substances for super soldiers. The substances were made up of nanotechnology , and could be inserted into the users bloodstream via syringe. Testing on the male volunteer, the man fell seriously ill, dying a few hours after. The female, however, after taking the syringe, was perfectly fine, showing the predicted signs of enhanced mobility, awareness, and strength. Overall, what was known as Project: Nano Mejorada (nano enhanced) became what the modern day knows as the Peacekeeper Units. Field Abilites All personel of the Peacekeeper Units are injected with a syringe containing nanotechnology developed by C.O.M.E, which enables the user to gain many superhuman attributes not achieved by the normal soldier. *'Enhanced mobility' - Peacekeepers can increase to the speed of 30-40mph, at the expense of energy loss and possible loss of control. Though it is considered the most dangerous and most accident-prone ability, it still assists in faster reflexes. *'Wall-walking' - Gives the Peacekeepers the ability to hang onto walls with their feet or legs, facing upward. Commonly referred to as wall-walking, the official name of the attribute is enhanced evasive techniques. *'Enhanced health regeneration '- Though mainly an ability from the suit, Peacekeepers also gain the ability of absorbing pain through health sensors which minimize the damage felt. Usually turned off by members of the division, as it eliminates the user from telling if they are severely injured. Locational Units As they are deployed across the globe as all other militaries are, Peacekeepers are as well. With many locations to keep up with, several field commanders are posted per-location, providing locational units. The commanders are all female, with an even more advanced technological suit, each based of an animal. They were all former Peacekeepers that moved up the chain of command. *'Aikrura Units, Commander Pina "Octopus" - '''All Aikrura units are headed and monitored by Commander Octopus, given the nickname based off of her octopus suit, with artifical tenticles and invisibilty capabilites *'Praemis Units, Commander Hollow "Raven" - 'All Praemis units are headed and monitored by Commander Raven, given the nickname based of her arial suit, with two mechanical wings. *'Lenton Units, Commander Aida "Wolf" - 'All Lenton units are headed and monitored by Commander Wolf, given the nickname based of her wolf suit, with a complete mechanized suit, covering her entire body. *'Draenor Isle Units, Chief Commander Plalis "Mantis" - '''All Draenor Isle units are headed and monitored by Chief Commander Mantis, who also leads all other commanders and third in command of the Peacekeepers entirely. She was given the nickname merely because of her time as a normal soldier, her fellow comrades gave her the nickname Mantis. Gallery Elitesoldier1.png|A heavy infantry Peacekeeper soldier, the type of suit was later retired Elitesoldier3.png|A Peacekeeper captain readying her sword. Swords exclusive to captains or higher Elitesoldier2.jpg|A unit of Peacekeepers infiltrating Jack Osbourne's safehouse during Operation:Lion's Den